


Jealous

by nothfan



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Jealous Eric?A slice of domestic life between Eric and Jason, exploring a new relationshipWill include spanking, incase you missed it in the tags.Smut with feels.
Relationships: Eric Northman & Pam Swynford De Beaufort, Eric Northman/Jason Stackhouse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Jealous

Fangtasia Bar in Shrivport 

The 1000 year old vampire Sheriff of Louisiana, one Eric Northman, sat holding court in Fangtasia. The bar he owned and ran with the assistance of his child, Pamela, Pam to those on good terms with her. The Shreveport bar was popular with vampires, of course, and a certain breed of humans. Fang bangers, who willingly allowed themselves to be bled, even entertaining the idea that they would like to be turned. Not that he allowed that often, but on occasion he gave permission. Then there were the curious, and outright foolish. But his regular clientele generally knew better than to prey on any humans within the bar. And those who were ignorant of or chose to ignore his rules...well they never made the same mistake twice.

From the placement of his chair, his throne as he liked to think of it. He was able to survey his territory with ease, watching out for signs of trouble, although he had bouncers to deal with any incidents, he still preferred to keep his finger on the pulse, as it were. It was here that he’d first met...smelled, the fey blood of Sookie Stackhouse, Brought here by Bill Compton, to ask her questions. She had proved useful that day, so he’d indulged. 

But today he was watching for another Stackhouse, Jason, his new plaything, boyfriend? The thought made his grin feral, a bark of laughter escaped, heads turned to watch him. Some curious, others wary. From across the room Pam approached, 

“Something amusing? What have I missed?” she asked.  
“Nothing to concern you,” he answered shortly.

She smirked knowingly, but didn’t pursue the subject, “there are a few more loyal subjects that plead an audience?”

“I’m busy, send them away,” Eric said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“As you command Sheriff,” Pam replied with an eye roll,

“Well that’s rude,” she added, with a gesture across the bar.

“Rude?” Eric turned a discerning look in her direction.

“Your human, you don’t seem to have trained him very well. Not even coming over to pay his respects,” Pam tutted.

“This is his home now, he knows nobody will hurt him in my presence. Are you jealous?” He added as an afterthought.

Pam snorted in response, “aren’t you?” she nodded towards the wooden bar were several of the patrons were paying close attention to Jason. 

Eric frowned, glancing between Pam and the crowded bar, 

“That would be my business, don’t you have work to do?”

“Yes, sire,” she nodded, knowing not to over step and turned to leave.

“And Pam?”  
“Yes Eric?”  
“Don’t make me put you over my knee,” he gave her a raised eyebrow look.

The glance she returned was more wistful than chastised, “I think those days are gone,” she mumbled as he drifted away.

Left alone Eric considered if Pam perhaps had a point, he abruptly rose and followed Pam in the direction of the bar. He stopped at the furthest end of the bar, looking for something suitable. 

“Give me your pump,” he commanded of the female, human bartender. She only hesitated momentarily before taking one flat soled shoe off and handed it over. She had in all likelihood received much more ominous requests than having a shoe commandeered. 

A path seemed to magically clear as Eric walked the length of the bar towards Jason and his rapt audience. Eric caught the end of a tale of one of his lovers past sexual exploits, they better be in the past tense he thought as an involuntary growl escaped him. The vampires backed off, melting away around the nearby tables.

“Aww come on, was just getting to the best bits,” Jason complaining as he drained his beer.

Eric took the smaller man into a possessive one armed embrace, their hips grinding.

“I’m guessing you missed me while I was at work,” Jason grinned seductively up at the vampire.

With his free hand Eric smacked the sole of the shoe down firmly against Jason’s bottom, careful not to use too much of his supernatural strength. 

“Is it play time?” Jason said with a saucy wink, 

“Mm we shall see,” Eric growled as he swatted Jason’s backside again before tossing him over his shoulder, turning to retrace his steps and heading towards their living area. As they progressed he continued smacking Jason’s behind, the thwack of leather on wriggling butt making a pleasing sound. Putting slightly more force into it now, eliciting a few yelps from his boy. 

They soon reached their privacy space, Eric tossed the shoe aside and carried Jason into the bedroom before putting him down.

“Ow...what was that for?” Jason said as he rubbed his stinging backside.

The tall blond vampire grew thoughtful, before an answer presented itself, damn Pam and her insight.

“I believe I may be jealous, so reserve your flirting for me alone,” he commanded.

Jason’s eyes narrowed in amusement as he alternated between rubbing his butt and running his hands through his sandy brown hair.

“I thought you loved me for who I am an all that...flirtin’s like breathing for me. Can’t help it if vamps find a guy in uniform appealing,” he said with a roll of his hips as he hooked his thumbs into his gun belt.

Eric grabbed Jason by the belt and tugged him over to the bed with him,

”I will get you out of that uniform little boy, problem solved. Then you can flirt for me as much as you like, me and only me...or else...” 

Jason pushed his hands against his lovers chest, leveraging to look upwards,

“or else what?” he asked with curiosity.

Changing position Eric sat on the bed, still firmly holding onto Jason’s belt, unfastened and dropped it on the floor. He smiled affectionately as Jason preempted his order to remove his shoes, and was able to concentrate on getting the boy’s pants off. Jason eagerly helped remove his underwear and it did make the vampire sorry that satisfying the boy’s obvious excitement would need to be postponed a little while longer. Discipline first, sexy fun times after. He deftly flipped the boy facedown over his lap, one strong hand on Jason’s hip was all it would take to keep him in place. Ignoring the confused grumbling, Eric studied the pert bottom over his knee, taking in the pink splotches of fading colour. The leather sole of the shoe he’d smacked the boy with previously hadn’t done any serious damage, so he knew that a careful hand spanking would provide adequate results. He’d had many centuries of practice, dealing and receiving discipline, so was confident in his abilities.

With deliberate placement and force he swatted his lovers bottom repeatedly. A circuit consisting of smacks to the fullest part of Jason’s bottom, left and then right cheeks, quickly reigniting the sting of earlier swats, if the yelps were an indication. Then he moved lower, with swats to the underside of his backside, which would definitely make sitting down a very uncomfortable proposition for the boy later. Finally some lighter, but still firm smacks to Jason’s thighs, and that elicited higher pitched sounds of distress and some frantic squirming. Then the process would start over again, Eric was nothing if not thorough. 

A third circuit proved unnecessary, his young lovers wriggling and kicks of protest dissolved into sobs and compliance well before he reached the sits spots for a second time. Now he cradled the weeping young man sat on his lap, Jason’s tears soaking into his shirt. He crooned in a language he doubted the boy would understand, but the sentiment seemed to be appreciated. The boy’s face buried in his shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around his waist, clinging tightly.

He stroked the short hair, petted his neck until the sobs turned to quieter sniffles.

“Owww, ow, ow...shit! that really hurt! That was mean, why’d ya do that?” Jason whined as he glared up at Eric through damp eye lashes.

Eric gently but firmly forced Jason to lean into his chest again, and continued stroking his neck before responding,

“You asked the question, I demonstrated.”

“You coulda just told me I’d get a spanking, I’d of believed you, and you said to mingle. Didn’t tell me you were gonna get all bent outta shape if I talked to anyone” Jason complained petulantly.

“Mm, perhaps that was remiss of me, you’ve taken me unawares, it’s been a long time since anyone, let alone a human had that effect on me. Eric Northman, jealous lover? Go figure.” he muttered. Then abruptly he got up, Jason clinging to him. He patted Jason’s naked behind possessively as he carried him around to the head of the bed.

“You hurt my bottom, it’s really sore,” Jason whimpered.   
“Perhaps I’ll let you spank me, will that make you feel better baby boy?” Eric all but purred.

Jason squirmed in his grip, “I’m gonna spank you with that shoe you whooped me with,” he said snuggling into Eric’s neck.

“Deal. But for now let me take you to bed and kiss it better...yes?”

“Yeah ok.” He agreed.

Eric gently eased his lover between the silk sheets and watched as he rolled onto his belly, propped up on one elbow. Jason in turn watching as he quickly stripped off his clothes, dropping them carelessly onto the floor.

“I’m waiting,” Jason pouted.

Naked with one eye brow raised, “for?” Eric enquired with feigned innocence.

“For you to kiss it better...” 

“As you wish,” and with vampire speed Eric disappeared under the sheets and this time Jason’s whining and undignified squeals had nothing to do with his spanked bottom hurting.

The end.


End file.
